Reflejo de un recuerdo
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Aome esta resentida con Inuyasha.Kikyo le recuerda cierta frase que le dijo hace un tiempo.Inu debe decidir que hara, si seguira amando a la mujer de su pasado o le dedicara todo a la chica que lo sienta sin motivos.InuxKikyo.dedicado a Dark Kikyo.chapter
1. Prologo

Hola soy Ren3oki-chan para aquellos que se lo preguntaban,soy una chica que adora el yaoi y los bishonens, este es mi primer InuxKikyo espero que les guste lo hice en una horita de ciber me llego la inspiracion y pues antes que se fuera solo escribi hasta que me dolieron los dedos,esta cortito pero si dejan reviews(aunque sean insultos) pondre mas capitulos, bueno ya lo saben Inuyasha no me pertenece a quien quiero es a Sesshomaru para tomarle fotos y dibujarlo y que se quede con Inuyasha (si, ya se, soy una pervertida, mi hermano me lo dice todo el dia)¡bueno, a leer el fic!

_ **PROLOGO**_

**__**

** Era** un dia soleado en la epoca antigua.

Inuyasha y sus amigos esperaban afuera del pozo por Aome; la sacerdotisa recordo a ultima hora un compromiso urgente en su escuela asi que la busqueda del fragmento restante de la perla fue suspendida para desesperación del joven hanyu.

Hacia poco que Inuyasha habia descubierto que "su excelencia Hijiri" de quien tanto se hablaba en la region, era en realidad Kikyo, la anterior dueña de la perla de Shikon y tambien……

Pero no estaba seguro si ella seguia siendo la dueña de "eso" tambien…

Desde que la conocio quedo prendado de su belleza y elegancia, de esa mirada tan fria y calculadora que haria temblar a cualquier espiritu sin importar lo fuerte que fuera, durante el tiempo que compartieron se enamoro cada vez mas de ella ya que fue la unica persona que lo trato con amabilidad ademas de su querida madre. Ella no le temia y a pesar de su deber como sacerdotisa le perdono la vida cuando se conocieron.

Incluso cuando la trampa de Naraku provoco que la Miko lo atacara, el siguió amandola a pesar de sentirse traicionado.

Cada dia de su vida pensaba en ella.

Sin enbargo una duda se sembro en su corazon cuando conocio a Aome, aquella jovencita cuyo rostro era identico al de su amada Kikyo, pero al pasar el tiempo aprendio que ellas no eran iguales, aunque Aome era su reencarnación, no era como ella.

La primera diferencia era que Aome demostraba sus emociones abiertamente, la prueba estaba en la espalda adolorida de Inuyasha cada vez que la hacia enojar acababa contra el suelo.

Kikyo siempre le fue fiel de acto y pensamiento, solo tenia ojos para el.

En cambio a Aome no parecian molestarle las atenciones de Koga, el joven y apuesto lider del clan de los lobos.

-Inuyasha, nosotros iremos mientras tanto a ver a la anciana Kaede ¿podrias esperar a Aome sin nosotros?-

-Si, no hay problema Miroku en cuanto llegue Aome iremos-

Mientras sus amigos se alejaban, Inuyasha observaba el pozo; Aome ya se habia tardado demasiado en su mundo.

"Tal vez tiene uno de esos examenes otra vez" penso.

De pronto, sintio un olor familiar en el aire al tiempo que un remolino se acercaba y se detuvo justo enfrente de el.

-¡En donde esta Aome bestia!-

Era Koga de nuevo……

-¡Y a ti que te importa sarnoso!- Inuyasha no estaba de humor para discutir con el pero tampoco queria ser amable.

-¿Cómo que que me importa? Aome es mi futura esposa por eso-

El lobo no acabo de decir la frase por que el hanyu le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

-¡Feh! Maldito lobo apestoso, Aome no esta interesada en ti, mejor resignate y casate con Ayame que es de tu misma mugre especie- Dicho esto, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta hacia el pozo solo para darse cuenta de que Aome escucho todo y ahora pareciera que lo mataria con la mirada.

-E-este A-a-aome¿estabas..-

-ABAJO.-

Inuyasha se estrello contra el piso mientras Aome cambio su semblante a uno mas tranquilo y se dirigio a un asustado Koga. (Aome da miedo enojada).

-Joven Koga ¿se encuentra bien?- Mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano para ver mejor la herida. -Inuyasha, eres un idiota mira como le dejaste el ojo ¡todo morado!-

Inuyasha sintio una rabia aun mayor que las veces anteriores, el habia defendido el honor de Aome y ella solamente se preocupaba por el lobo en lugar de sentirse alagada.

Koga, por su parte, estaba en el paraíso ni siquiera tuvo que golpear a Inuyasha para herirlo profundamente; le divirtió verlo con esa expresión en el rostro, se lo merecia por interponerse entre su Aome y el, ademas Aome le estaba prestando mucha atención, mas de la que le habia puesto a Inuyasha en toda su vida, y el golpe que le dio el hanyu ni le habia dolido tanto, al contrario le trajo grandes beneficios.

-Aome ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no hice nada malo-Le dijo el chico muy serio a la sacerdotisa.

Koga iba a ejecutar la parte final de su plan para conquistar a Aome que consistia en defenderla de los insultos de Inuyasha para luego irse a los golpes y dejarse pegar otra vez para ganarse sus atenciones pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca….

-¿Qué no hiciste nada malo¡Apenas ves a Kikyo te olvidas de mi¡Y cuando me ves cerca de otro hombre te pones celoso¿Crees que soy de tu propiedad para que me trates asi? Por lo menos yo trato de controlarme cuando vas a escondidas a verla pero tu agredes a Koga sin razon ¿Por qué no te vas con Kikyo y me dejas en paz?-

En ese momento llegaron Miroku y los demas pero antes de que pudieran preguntar se dieron cuenta de la situación inmediatamente.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, Aome por que ya habia dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, Koga y los demas por que estaban sorprendidos, Inuyasha por que no sabia que Aome tuviera tanto que decir, no penso que ella tomara asi su comportamiento.

-Chicos-dijo dirigiendose hacia sus amigos-no se cuando regrese- Dicho esto se fue hacia el bosque cercano a la aldea.

Aome siguió curando la herida de Koga con una sonrisa mientras el pensaba que ya tenia asegurada la boda con Aome aunque tendria que deshacerse del amor de Ayame para no ser victima de la ira de su amor. "Tan hermosa y tan salvaje" penso observando el rostro de su amada mientras una gotita de sudor recorria su frente.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara solo se quedaron con la boca abierta pensando en que debieron quedarse para enterarse de todo con lujo de detalles.

-Sango¿crees que debamos preguntar?-

Sango observo el rostro de su amiga; sonriente, demasiado sonriente… tanto que daba mas miedo que Sesshomaru.

-Creo que es mas seguro ir a buscar a Naraku, ahora ella es mas peligrosa que el-

Todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se habia adentrado en el bosque para pensar con claridad las cosas.

"_¿Por qué no te vas con Kikyo y me dejas en paz?"_

_-Es cierto¿Por qué no me voy¿Qué es lo que me impide tomar una decisión acerca de esto?-_

_Continuara…._

_Ren3oki¿y bien, que les parecio?espero sus criticas y comentarios onegai._

_Rin:Este fic esta muy aburrido._

_Ren3oki¿Que tiene de malo?_

_Rin¡No hay lemon!_

_Ren3oki: nnU tal vez...mas adelante si alguien me lo pide..._

_Rin¡Yo te lo pido!_

_Ren3oki:...Quiero dedicar este fic a mi hermano Carlos por que siempre me aguanta con mis cosas del yaoi y ya no me pega tanto (de mentiras eh) cuando lo empiezo a fastidiar con mis cursilerias y a mi amiga DarkKikyo por que ella me hizo ver que Kikyo e Inu son lo maximo. Subire el capitulo dos pronto._

_Rin¡HEY NOME IGNORES!ToT_

_Ren3oki:ok habra lemon pronto pero deja de chillar!_

_Rin:WEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	2. Un pequeño malentendido

Hola soy yo de nuevo, como mi unico lector lo pidio, aqui les traigo el chapter dos, esta cortito por que no he tenido tiempo de planearlo bien pero les prometo que el tres sera un poco mas largo que el primero, estoy trabajando en mas historias y a los fans de Yu yu hakusho por favor revisen mi historia Spell, de verdad necesito sus criticas, me ayudan a mejorar...

Un pequeño malentendido.

Habian pasado varias horas desde la pelea de Inuyasha y Aome.

Miroku y Sango se estaban preocupando por sus amigos; últimamente se peleaban mucho, cualquier motivo por insignificante que fuera era suficiente para que iniciaran una fuerte discusión que siempre terminaba con Aome mencionando a Kikyo, e Inuyasha poniendo una cara de dolor y tristeza mientras se iba a otro lugar.

Después de una hora o dos, el hanyu volvia con ellos y hacia las paces con Aome.

Pero esta vez la pelea ocurrio a medio dia y ya era de noche e Inuyasha no habia regresado…

Koga estaba mas que encantado con Aome pero finalmente tuvo que irse ya que tenia que seguir buscando a Naraku, Aome ni siquiera le respondio cuando el le prometio que volveria por ella para desposarla, por lo que el pobre se fue con la ilusion de que era correspondido en su amor.

Finalmente, Sango no pudo no pudo aguantar mas, se levanto de su lugar junto a Miroku quien, por la gravedad de la situación, no habia acariciado los encantos de su prometida (NDR: o por miedo a echarse a Sango y a la enojada Aome en su contra XD) y se sento junto a su amiga que estaba enojandose sola cerca del pozo y abrazando sus rodillas.

-Aome, Inuyasha ya se tardo ¿no crees?-despues de un momento de silencio, volvio a hablar.-Se que estas molesta con el, pero pudo pasarle algo¿Qué tal si …

-¡No lo creo¡De seguro se encontro a Kikyo y se la estan pasando muy bien los dos solos!

¡O tal vez se fue a pelear con su hermano o con Naraku! No me importa, si esta con ella ojala que se largue y nunca vuelva, y si esta peleando espero que le den una buena paliza, asi aprendera a comportarse.

La joven exterminadora no salia de su asombro, jamas habia visto asi a su amiga tan enojada y triste a la vez. No parecia la misma Aome alegre y risueña de antes, en verdad se preocupo por ella y se pregunto si Naraku la estaria controlando…

-Señorita Aome, no diga eso por favor,- Miroku se levanto y camino hacia ellas mientras Shippo decia en voz baja "aquí va a haber sangre…"-Usted sabe que Inuyasha no es muy …. Prudente pero tampoco se iria con la señorita Kikyo como usted menciona, el la quiere mucho, todos lo sabemos- El joven monje creyo que con eso la calmaria pero Aome se levanto de pronto y les dio la espalda.-Si, eso ya lo se, pero me duele…

Sin decir mas palabras Aome se dejo caer al pozo y desaparecio.

-Vaya, parece que me malinterpreto-Miroku se sintio mal por el malentendido pero a la vez aliviado de que ya no estuviera viendolos con esa mirada asesina.

-¡BAKA!-Al mismo tiempo que el monje decia eso, vio venir un boomerang gigante directo a su cabeza.

-¡AYY¡Sango por que me golpeas!-

-¡Por que eres un idiota! Gracias a tu error las cosas se complicaron mas.

-Ay, ahora la pareja en discusión es otra..-comento Shippo mientras veia a la exterminadora pegandole al monje.-¿Qué estara haciendo el tonto de Inuyasha? Ya se tardo mucho.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar..

Inuyasha no se habia movido de la orilla de un rio que habia descubierto hace poco desde que empezaron las peleas con Aome, últimamente la joven siempre estaba enojada, iniciaba discusiones sin sentido por cualquier insignificancia; por que Inuyasha veia a Kikyo, por que la celaba, por que la insultaba…. Bueno, esas razones eran validas, pero tambien peleaban por que Inuyasha comia un poco mas o por que le preguntaba las costumbres de su epoca. No la entendia, de repente lo trataba de la manera mas cruel siendo que momentos antes le habia ofrecido la mas hermosa de todas las sonrisas, le dolia que ella lo tratara asi, el de verdad la apreciaba aunque al principio la odiaba por parecerse tanto a Kikyo. Pero al pasar el tiempo aprendio a estimarla, comenzo a sentir la urgente necesidad de protegerla de cualquier peligro que la amenazara, pero ahora la desconocia.

Ese rio se habia vuelto su lugar favorito era el sitio perfecto para escaparse cuando peleaban y ademas le ayudaba a relajarse y encontrar una respuesta a sus problemas mientras contemplaba su reflejo moviendose en el agua, era como si le hipnotizara ese dia habia llegado en la tarde pero se quedo perdido observandolo, pensando en su situación.

Normalmente ya habria vuelto con sus amigos para hablar con ella y, si era necesario, disculparse aunque no habia hecho nada malo, ya se habia acostumbrado a tragarse su orgullo, de esa manera Aome estaria contenta y no lo molestaria por lo menos hasta dos o tres dias despues.Pero no pudo regresar.Algo dentro de el le decia a gritos que se quedara, que pasaria algo en la noche, algo que le ayudaria a resolver sus problemas, era su instinto.

Dos voces peleaban dentro de el, la voz de la razon y la del corazon.

La voz de la razon le decia que volviera con Aome que lo logico era mantenerla contenta mientras buscaban el ultimo fragmento de la perla, finalmente habia ganado la voz del instinto, la del corazon.

-No entiendo, que es lo que debo hacer-

-Inuyasha…¿ Que haces aquí?

Una serena voz lo llamo detrás de el.

Inuyasha volteo, descubriendo que lo observaba desde hacia unos momentos, estaba tan distraido que no se percato de su presencia.

-Kikyo…

Continuara….


	3. A la orilla del lago

Ok,esta vez el capitulo es aun mas cortito pero la razon es por que no he tenido mucha inspiracion para escribir como los otros fics que tengo... aunque no se preocupen por el final de este fic, para evitar poner uno tragico, escribi uno de tipo ansgt y quien sufre es Aome jajaja, pronto lo pondre, veamos son dos, un AomexSessh y un angst de aome. Ya saben que inuyasha no es mio, a quien quiero es a Sesshomaru y este fic esta 100 x ciento dedicado a mi amiga DARK KIKYO.

A la orilla del lago…

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, era una noche despejada y había luna llena lo cual significaba que Inuyasha se transformaría en humano en una noche o dos, pero por ahora esa no era su mayor preocupación.

-Kikyo ¿desde cuando estas aquí?-

-Desde hace unos momentos.-La sacerdotisa pudo notar un tono molesto en su amado, pero sabia que no era dirigido a ella.

El chico se molesto; ¿tan distraído estaba que no sintió la presencia de Kikyo¿No pudo sentir su aroma en el aire? Ese aroma que tantas veces le lleno de una paz que jamás había sentido, incluso cuando eliminaba a algún Youkai que osaba acercarse a la aldea para eliminar a la sacerdotisa… ¡no, de nuevo se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos! Si hubiera sido Naraku el que se acercara en ese momento ya estaría muerto.

Una vez que acabo de pensar en el pasado se dio cuenta de que Kikyo ya se había sentado a su lado.

-¿En donde están esas niñas?- Tuvo que formular esa pregunta para ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba el estar tan cerca de ella.

-Les pedí que me dejaran sola.-Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Durante unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo para el, se había perdido en esa mirada como antes.

-Inuyasha…-La voz de Kikyo era serena como siempre pero se notaba un poco de tristeza en ella.

-¿Dónde esta Aome?-

-¡No lo se, debe estar con los demás!-¿Por qué tuvo que mencionarla? En esos momentos era la única persona de la que no quería saber nada…

-¿Discutieron otra vez?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Inuyasha, no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos de mí.-

Dicho esto tomo el rostro del hanyu y lo alzo un poco para poder ver mejor la expresión de melancolía en el. Le dolía que estuviera sufriendo, pero era más doloroso para ella el saber que el amor de su vida estaba sufriendo por otra mujer. A pesar de que se había prometido a si misma olvidar su vida anterior, le seguía doliendo el verlo con otra chica aunque fuera su reencarnación¿Por qué ella le estaba causando este sufrimiento a Inuyasha? Aome había tenido la suerte de que Inuyasha la eligiera y no se lo merecía, no lo valoraba. ¡Cuantas veces había estado el hanyu distraído mientras pensaba en ella! Demasiadas, la primera vez que Kikyo lo vio así, no pudo hablarle por que jamás lo había visto tan concentrado en algo, tan serio. Le había mentido ya que en realidad había estado observándolo desde que llego al lago donde ella había pasado la noche. La verdad tenia planeado irse de ahí pero un par de youkais se acercaron a el con intenciones de matarlo, al estar tan distraído Inuyasha hubiera muerto si Kikyo no hubiera estado ahí para acabar con esos monstruos. Tres ocasiones estuvo a punto de morir en el transcurso del día hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kikyo.

-No se que es lo que le pasa…desde que curo tus heridas ha estado discutiendo por cualquier tontería, ni siquiera puedo verla a la cara por que comienza a gritar-

La expresión en el rostro de Kikyo pasó de ser una tranquila a una de sorpresa.

-Imposible…-soltó el rostro del hanyu ya que la mano comenzó a temblarle escandalosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y sin voltear a ver a Inuyasha le dijo algo que sorprendió mucho al hanyu.

-Inuyasha, recuerda lo que te dije alguna vez, cuando una relación se marchita, ya no puede volver a florecer.-

-¿Qué? Kikyo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella ya se había elevado por los aires ya que sus acompañantes habían llegado justo a tiempo por ella.

Inuyasha se quedo mirando el lugar en el que Kikyo le dijo esas frías palabras.

"Kikyo¿Qué quisiste decir con eso¿Acaso quieres decir que me quede con Aome¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?"

El hanyu se quedo reflexionando esa noche acerca de las palabras de Kikyo y la actitud de Aome hacia el. Era cierto que con su indecisión ambas mujeres estaban sufriendo y debía tomar una decisión pronto o las perdería a las dos

Continuara……

como pueden ver en verdad es corto, pero les prometo que los otros capitulos seran mas o menos largos, y tendran que esperar por el lemon un poquito mas, la razon es que no quiero meter la pata pero tampoco quiero poner algo muy fuerte, dado que mi amiga Dark Kikyo no es mayor. Plis dejen reviews y si no les gusto algo, no me tengan piedad, destrocenme si quieren pero no me insulten a inu y kikyo ok?


	4. Confesiones

Quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que han leido mi humilde historia, se que me he tardado demasiado en poner la continuación, pero es que la escuela me quita demasiado tiempo que podria aprovecharse escribiendo (pretextos para odiar mas la escuela ¿Quién la habra inventado? De seguro no tenia amigos…) por cierto debo aclarar que este fic esta dedicado a una amiga anteriormente llamada Dark Kikyo, pero como nos dimos cuenta que ya hay una chava con ese pen name, ella decidio ser ahora Kikyoni cuando puedan, busquen sus historias esta comenzando y necesita de su apoyo. Y respecto al lago-rio… la regue, primero dije rio y luego lago pero es un lago… n nT y Sango y Miroku son prometidos, me gusta esa palabra y ella lo tutea, me choca que me hablen de usted o por mi apellido bueno ahora vamos con la historia, Inuyasha no me pertenece aunque si me dan a Sesshomaru estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo (Shippo: huy si que sacrificada) callate niño… oh, y en mis fics aun no vencen a Naraku esta situado después de la serie y Sesshomaru tiene ambos brazos por que asi me abraza mejor en mis sueños (de los cuales siempre saco las ideas principales para mis fics de Inuyasha)

- ( estos son mis pensamientos o aclaraciones)

-"pensamientos de los personajes"

- /////////////////////////////cambio de escena o epoca//////////////////

** Confesiones.**

Lluvia.

¿Cuantos sentimientos puede transmitir?

A veces tristeza otras, nostalgia por una infancia feliz.

Pero para algunas personas puede ser el escenario ideal para expresar con un gesto el aprecio que se tiene por un ser querido.

El dia anterior Inuyasha y aome habian tenido una fuerte discusión, ella se habia ido a su epoca y el no habia regresado, Shippo y Kirara estaban dentro de la cabaña de Kaede dormidos.

Sango y Miroku por su parte esperaban a que alguno de los dos apareciera cerca del pozo.

La chica sintio frio y estaba dispuesta a soportarlo pero se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir el brazo protector de su prometido rodearla con tal ternura, haciendola sentir querida por el. Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven monje quien le sonrio dulcemente.

Sango penso que en el fondo no era tan pervertido como usualmente se comportaba y suspiro.

"Es el gesto mas romantico que ha tenido conmigo" penso la chica… hasta que sintio una mano intrusa en su posterior acariciandola como siempre lo hacia.

-Oh, Sango eres- Agh!!!-

El monje fue a dar cara a cara con un charco de lodo que estaba como a tres metros de ahí, ensuciando su habito (creo que es un habito¿no?)

-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- Una muy enfurecida Sango lo levanto del piso jalandole el (poco) cabello recogido.

-Pero querida Sango, no malinterpretes las cosas, yo solo lo hice por que crei que tenias frio- contesto descaradamente primero mirandola a los ojos y después desviando la mirada a su busto, notando que en efecto tenia mucho frio-Ven, mi pequeña deja que te de calor- se solto del agarre de la chica que aun no se daba cuenta de sus oscuras intenciones y la abrazo colocando su cabeza entre los (ejem…) atributos de su prometida.

Sango parecia sacar humo de sus oidos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!

Miroku apenas logro distinguir el boomerang antes de sentirlo golpear de lleno en su cabeza.

-¡¡¡TOMA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!!!

Por varios minutos no le importo mojarse y lo estuvo golpeando sin piedad como si quisiera machacar una cucaracha para hacerla polvo hasta que se canso de estar pegandole con el pesado boomerang.

-Aaaaay…- el monje se arrepintió de haberla molestado y penso "Inuyasha, ya no me burlare de ti, ahora entiendo tu dolor"

A punto estaba Sango de soltarle otro golpe al monje que se cubrio con sus brazos, cuando algo rojo paso por encima de ellos y se metio al pozo tan rapido que apenas pudieron verlo.

-Vaya, hasta que se decidio a ir por la señorita, ya se salvo del castigo- rio pero no por mucho por que recordo que a el no lo salvaria nadie, Sango se lo confirmo alzando el boomerang una vez mas.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////Epoca actual/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha salio del pozo mientras buscaba el aroma de Aome en el ambiente al no encontrarlo fue al interior de la casa de seguro se habia ido a la escuela y tardaria mucho en volver, bueno mientras tanto podia jugar con el gato gordo.

Cuando entro fue recibido por la madre de Aome.

-Oh, Inuyasha que bueno que viniste-

-¿Por qué¿le paso algo a Aome?-

//////////////////////////////////////////////En la calle//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Después de que volvio de la epoca antigua mi hija esta muy extraña, esta seria y no habla mucho"

Iba recordando lo que le habia dicho la señora mientras caminaba a la escuela.

"Lo mejor sera que vayas a verla con estas ropas quien sabe como reaccionaria si vas con el haori"

El chico orejas de perro estaba vestido con una playera de color negro con la leyenda "sexy boy" en su espalda, unos jeans de color azul fuerte adornados con una cadena a los costados (ya saben, como si fuera un cinto pero suelto en los costados) la gorra que siempre usaba cuando estaba en esa epoca tapaba sus orejas de perro y unos tenis rojos con agujetas blancas.La mama de Aome lo forzo a vestirse de esa manera sobre todo por que el haori estaba muy sucio y no queria que Aome se enojara mas al verlo llegar sucio a la escuela, claro que no tenia por que enojarse si ella fue la que lo sentaba a cada rato y el habia optado por dejar de bañarse un tiempo (imaginense a Inu todo lleno de lodo, con sudor y el traje sucio, no da asco si se lo imaginan asi, al contrario nos da pretexto para bañarlo) ya que tardaba mas en bañarse que Aome en molestarse con el.

De camino a la escuela algunas personas murmuraban de su aspecto pero como tenia las orejas bajo la gorra no pudo oirlos hasta que un niño llamo su atencion.

-¡Mira mami ese muchacho tiene el cabello de niña!-

-¡Que dijiste niño!- Era el colmo, ahora hasta un niño le criticaba, pero cuando le grito no se dio cuenta de que volteo con tanta fuerza que la gorra se le cayo de la cabeza; la madre del niño se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendida.

-¡Mira mami, tiene orejitas de perrito!-

Inuyasha estaba a punto de irse saltando los techos cuando la buena señora se agacho para recoger la gorra del suelo y se la regreso a su dueño. Inuyasha se sorprendio mucho por eso, Aome siempre le decia que si alguien de esa epoca veia sus orejas lo perseguirian como cuendo era un niño, que tratarian de capturarlo para investigarlo en un "labrotatorio" y que debia usar la gorra cuando estuvieran ahi.

-G-gracias señora- dijo mientras tomaba la gorra de la mano de la mujer que le sonrio tiernamente -Pero...

-No te preocupes- la señora le acaricio la cabeza para luego pasar a su oreja derecha- a mi no me asustan tus orejas, son muy bonitas.

Inuyasha estaba algo confundido por el trato que le estaba dando esa desconocida-¿Por que?-

-Por que se lo que se siente que te discriminen por tener algo que los demas no comprenden-La mujer entonces se levanto un poco la falda (NO PIENSEN MAL, HENTAIS!!!) de la parte posterior e Inuyasha pudo ver una cola de perro asomandose por debajo de ella.

-¡¿TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA HANYU?!-Se sorprendio todavia mas por ese descubrimiento¡una hanyu en la misma epoca de Aome! Segun lo que le habia dicho la chica en su epoca los youkais, espiritus y hanyus no existian por eso ella sintio mucho miedo cuando llego a la epoca antigua, por eso nunca se habria imaginado encontrar a una hanyu en esa epoca.

-Asi es pero no grites chico, desgraciadamente en esta era de tecnologia y ciencia nosotros los hanyus tenemos que ocultarnos de los humanos, pero tu debes saberlo tambien ¿no?-

-Bueno, de hecho yo no soy de por aqui...- Inuyasha recordo entonces para que habia estado caminando- Disculpa pero tengo que irme, debo ir por alguien-

-Bien, supongo que esa persona te esta esperando pero me gustaria que algun dia fueras a mi casa, nunca antes he visto a otro hanyu que no sea un familiar mio, me gustaria poder platicar contigo algun dia de tantas cosas-Ella se veia un poco triste de que Inuyasha se fuera tan pronto, de verdad estaba feliz de poder ver a otro como ella.

Inuyasha asintio y entonces fue cuando la vio bien; la mujer se parecia a Kikyo, tenia ojos de color miel pero su mirada era calida y a la vez seria, era alta tal vez casi tan alta como el, su cabello era negro y largo hasta las caderas pero lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo, iba vestida con la anteriormente mencionada falda larga de color regro y una blusa con botones al frente con detalles de rosas blancas (o sea dibujitos) el niño traia el uniforme del preescolar al que asisria y una mochila al hombro muy pequeña.

-Cuando tengas tiempo, buscame, supongo que tambien puedes percibir el aroma de los demas ¿no? estare esperandote cuando quieras platicar de lo que sea- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con su hijo para ir a su hogar. Inuyasha entonces sintio una nostalgia que no sentia desde algun tiempo; esa mujer caminaba igual que Kikyo, su mirada y el trato que le dio le recordaron mucho a la sacerdotisa cuando estaba realmente viva.Pero ya no debia pensar en eso por que habia tomado una decision gracias a la miko.

//////////////////////////////////////////En la escuela/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El grupo en el que iba Aome (no recuerdo cual es) habia un ambiente de tension entre los alumnos, puesto que tendrian un examen en la siguiente hora los estudiantes se inquietaban, algunos estaban rezando (Lo que yo hago!!! me pregunto si ellos tambien se desvelan viendo toonami) otros trataban en vano de retener algun dato y unos pocos conversaban tranquilamente. Pero Aome no entraba en ninguno de esos grupos, solo estaba sentada en su lugar viendo al vacio suspirando, por el momento tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en un examen.

Sus amigas estaban demasiado ocupadas repasando sus apuntes asi que por ahora podia estar tranquila, no tendria que hablar de aquello que le causaba tanto dolor pero sabia que tarde o temprano ellas se darian cuenta de lo que le pasaba asi que solo tenia hasta despues del examen para sentirse tranquila. Tan ocupada estaba en esos pensamientos que no noto la presencia de un preocupado Inuyasha que la observaba desde la ventana a pesar de la altura (en un capitulo Inu la observaba desde alli y casi lo ve otro estudiante).

/////////////////////////////////////////////En la escuela a la hora de salida////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Aome, ya dinos que tienes, desde que entramos a clases estas muy rara.-Ayumi (no recuerdo bien los nombres de ellas) le insistia a su amiga "Asi que se habian dado cuenta" penso Aome.

-Pues no es nada serio no se preocupen- Les respondio la joven miko, ya bastante tenia con soportar a Inuyasha y Kikyo como para explicarles todo el embrollo a sus amigas (metiches).

Mientras Inuyasha las veia desde la punta de un arbol, ya que la chica le habia pedido que no apareciera frente a sus amigas ya que podrian descubrir su secreto.

A punto estaban las chicas de irse cuando se aproximo Hojo en su bicicleta (estan en el area donde los chavos dejan las bicis) para hablar con Aome.

-Disculpa Higurashi¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-El joven se veia algo nervioso, las amigas de Aome se emocionaron e Inuyasha levanto las orejas para escuchar bien lo que "ese" tenia que decirle a la chica, si de por si tenia que ser cortejada por el lobo en la epoca antigua, el no permitiria tener una molestia mas en la epoca actual tambien.

Curiosamente Hojo y Aome fueron a hablar justo debajo del arbol en el que Inuyasha estaba sentado.

-Dime que se te ofrece Hojo- En verdad Aome no se daba cuenta de la manera en la que Hojo la miraba, las amigas de Aome miraban desde lejos muy emocionadas e Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a saltar entre ellos en cualquier momento por si "ese" trataba de hacer lo mismo que hacia Miroku cuando estaba cerca de Sango.

-B-bueno, Higurashi, la verdad solo quiero decirte algo que te queria comentar... antes p-pero...como casi no vienes a la escuela p-pues...no habia podido-trago saliva-e-es que yooo...-su cara se puso roja como un tomate-e-es que tu...

Se sintio como un cobarde, Aome lo miraba extrañada, sus amigas se estaban comiendo las uñas e Inuyasha busco su espada pero recordo que la habia dejado en la casa de Aome. De pronto dintio un ataque de valentia que decidio aprovechar.

-¡¡¡¡¡ME GUSTAS!!!!!!!

continuara...

Y bien? que les parece?

Me pregunto ¿que hara Inuyasha? bueno, la verdad ya lo se pero ustedes no ¡ja-ja! pero lo sabran pronto, por que como vienen vacaciones podre escribir mas seguido, en mi casa creen que no tendre vacaciones y aprovechare para escaparme al ciber. Este capi esta medio cortito pero espero les guste, y ¿quien sera la misteriosa mujer con cola de perro? les aseguro que tendra un papel importante en esta historia, pero muuuuuuuuuy importante de verdad solo les dire que aunque se parece a Kikyo no es una reencarnacion perdida,ni nada de eso, pero no se como ponerle asi que manden sugerencias del nombre de la señora y el hijo, por cierto el hijo tambien tiene algo de perrito, pero a el ya lo nombre claro que acepto sugerencias si tienen mejor nombre para el pues lo cambio, por fa dejen reviews no sean flojitos diganme que no les gusta x k siempre me dicen las cosas buenas.oh, y les pido que pasen a checar el trabajo de mi amiha Kikyoni cuando lo suba ella tambien escribe inuxkikyo y es nueva pero sus historias son muy interesantes y tambien las fans del yaoi entre Sonic y Shadow dense una vueltecita por los fics de Sonadow loves, esta en mi lista de autores favoritos, les encantaran sus fics.

En el proximo capi, Sango sigue soportando los tratos de Miroku, Kikyo se encuentra con Naraku y Inu toma una decision engañosa.

Nos vemos!!!!!!INU Y KIKYO 4 EVER!!!!!


	5. Desicion engañosa

**Disculpenme por descuidar por tanto tiempo esta historia, desafortunadamente como ya les habia hecho saber, me lastime la mano y tuve que reposar algunas semanas pero a cambio de eso este capitulo sera mas largo, y antes que empiezen a leer quiero aclararles que yo no he podido ver los ultimos capitulos de la serie, asi que si meto la pata en algo digamos que es mi mundo alterno pero no es mi mundo guajiro, mi mundo guajiro es aquel en donde Sesshomaru e Inuyasha me preguntan que que quiero de comer para ir a cazarlo para mi, hihi pero bueno... por cierto,respecto a la señora que salio anteriormente nadie me propuso un nombre para ella aparte de Kikyoni asi que se queda ese nombre, y una persona me dejo un review acerca de ella pero no comentare nada al respecto jeje y respecto a quien dijo me gustas...este, aunque no lo parezca, es un InuxKikyo asi que Inu no fue, de hecho tengo planeado hacer esta historia un poco larga, quizas 14 capitulos o mas, por que quiero que Aome sufra y que Inuyasha se de cuenta de sus sentimientos como debe ser, ah, y tambien, en el capitulo uno mencione que Inuyasha pensaba en Kikyo todos los dias a pesar de sentirse traicionado y cuando conocio a Aome se sintio confundido, con esto me referia al periodo en que permanecio dormido clavado en el arbol. A mi me gusta pensar que a pesar de estar dormido Inuyasha tenia conciencia de el tiempo que paso y podia pensar, no solo soñar. Y claro pensaba en su amada Kikyo.En este capitulo de seguro me odiaran pero les prometo que todo tiene su razon de ser. Bueno una vez aclarado todo esto les recuerdo que esta serie no es mia sino de Rumiko Takahashi sama.DEDICADO 100 A KIKYONI!!!!!!!QUERIDA AMIGA, GRACIAS POR DEJARME DISFRUTAR DE TU HERMOSA AMISTAD, QUE PASEN LOS AÑOS, QUE SE DESGASTEN MIS MANGAS, QUE NOS LLENEMOS DE ARRUGAS PERO TODO ESO NO TENDRA IMPORTANCIA SI NUESTRA AMISTAD SIGUE INTACTA!!!!!!!**

**_Una decision engañosa._**

Inuyasha sintio que la rabia invadia su cuerpo, quiza mas que cuando su sangre de monstruo lo domino. Sus garras le cosquilleaban ante el deseo de usarlas en "ese".

Las amigas de Aome (sigo sin recordar sus nombres...) veian espectantes a la posible-pareja.

Hojo estaba tan rojo como un tomate, temblando de miedo por la respuesta que recibiria y tambien de sorpresa por la manera en que lo dijo. Pero Aome permanecia calmada, un poco incomoda quizas pero su silencio le hizo pensar a Hojo que era aceptado; la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos... ella no se movio, ni tampoco se asusto cuando el furico hanyu aterrizo entre los dos.

Inuyasha tomo al chico de los hombros y lo arrojo lejos, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?-grito Hojo asustado, las amigas de Aome tambien se sobresaltaron y corrieron hacia ambos gritandole a Inuyasha que no tenia que hacer eso.

Como pudo se levanto dispuesto a alejar a Inuyasha de Aome cuando esta le sonrio a el hanyu.

-¿Nos vamos ya¿Tan pronto?-

-P-pero, Higurashi...¿Lo conoces?-

Inuyasha ignoro al humano tendido en el suelo y abrazo a Aome suavemente, ella le devolvio el abrazo mientras sus amigas se emocionaban.(mendigas locas, consiganse una vida- lo dice la loca que se pone histerica cuando no puede ir al ciber a escribir fics-) Inuyasha la vio a los ojos, ella no se mostraba sonrojada como esperaba pero de seguro era por que seguia un poco molesta con el.

-Aome, te lo dire directamente; quiero que regreses conmigo a...

-Esta bien.

-Deja que acabe de hablar!- se puso un poco nervioso pero continuo.-Quiero que regreses conmigo... juntos, juntos sin que nadie nos separe.Quiero que derrotemos a Naraku juntos y despues de eso...- se aclaro la garganta- Q-quiero que... formemos una familia

La chica le miro incredula - ¿Y que hay de... Kikyo?-

-¡Ella ya no me interesa!- Dicho esto volvio a abrazarla, apretandola contra el.-Desde hoy solo existes tu, mi Aome.

Ella derramo una lagrima de felicidad y lo abrazo de nuevo. Las amigas se quedaron en shock...¿Acaso fueron testigas de una proposicion de matrimonio? Aunque no sabian que quisieron decir con Naraku, o por que tenian que derrotarlo (se imaginaron a Aome boxeadora) o incluso por que la playera de Inuyasha decia "sexy boy", reaccionaron a tiempo para gritar de emocion mientras la pareja se alejaba hacia el templo de la familia Higurashi. Cuando recordaron que a su amigo lo habian rechazado y probablemente necesitaria uno o varios hombros para llorar el susodicho amigo ya se habia ido tras de esos dos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////De camino a la casa de Higurashi//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_Hojo´s POV_**

_No tengo idea de quien es ese chico agresivo, pero parece ser mas que un simple amigo de Higurashi que amenaza con arruinar la relacion que tengo con ella. Mientras los sigo ese chico no ha dejado de voltear hacia donde yo estoy pero me he ocultado detras de algunos objetos como un bote de basura o una señora con bolsas de mandado. Luego de llegar a la casa de Higurashi, la veo entrar y despues de algunos minutos sale con una mochila enorme, repleta de comida ¿Van a ir de campamento? o ¿Van a fugarse? _(parece que no oyo lo de hace rato) _No puedo permitirlo. Ella me ha gustado desde hace años y no puedo dejar que se vaya con otro._

_¿Pero que...? no se van del templo, se dirijen _al_ pozo del templo¿van a rezar? mejor ire a ver..._

**_Fin de Hojo´s POV._**

Hojo siguio a Aome e Inuyasha al interior de la habitacion donde estaba el pozo. Inuyasha volvio a voltear pero por alguna extraña razon no sintio la presencia del joven que volvio a ocultarse.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Mientras tanto en la epoca antigua/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kikyo se encontraba sentada en el lugar donde habia conversado con Inuyasha el dia anterior, aquel pequeño lago donde el hanyu tantas veces habia ido a meditar acerca de su situacion y ahora gracias a la sacerdotisa habia tomado una decision importante en su vida. La joven creyo que con esta decision se sentiria mas tranquila pero lo cierto era que jamas se habia sentido tan miserable.

En medio de la lluvia que parecia querer ofrecerle consuelo en vano se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que habia hecho, de lo que habia perdido solo por sus conceptos de lo correcto y apropiado.

Su amado Inuyasha ya no volveria a buscarla, ya no se sonrojaria al verla, ya no la buscaria por que ahora solo tendria ojos para Aome, su otro yo. Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla al darse cuenta de que habia perdido lo mas importante para ella y todo por el cruel engaño de Naraku ya que si no hubiera sido por ese engaño ellos estarian juntos.Por culpa de la amabilidad que la hizo cuidar del bandido herido que agradeceria sus atenciones destruyendo su futuro. Imagino la vida que perdio al lado de Inuyasha y que nunca tuvo, ahora ellos serian ancianos, con hijos y nietos, vivirian en tranquilidad y Naraku no existiria.

-¿Por que lloras Kikyo?-

¡Esa voz! Kikyo volteo para encontrarse con que Naraku estaba justo detras de ella.¿Como pudo distraerse tanto como para no darse cuenta de la presencia de Naraku? Se levanto rapidamente y antes de que pudiera tomar el arco y la flecha Naraku la sujeto de la cintura y la mano que sostenia el arco.

-¡SUELTAME!- La joven forcejeo en vano, pues el hanyu era fuerte y no la solto. Se acerco a su rostro para lamer las lagrimas de su mejilla. Kikyo solo sintio asco ante el contacto.

-No veo por que debas llorar, si Inuyasha te abandono por esa mujer fue por tus palabras...-

_"Este maldito...me ha estado vigilando desde anoche..."_

_-_Si tuviste la oportunidad de eliminarme... ¡DEBISTE APROVECHARLA!-

Ella comenzo a purificarlo logrando que la soltara. Naraku salto hacia atras; Kikyo alcanzo a herirlo tenia los brazos quemados y habia perdido temporalmente sus tentaculos, picos y demas signos de su nuevo cuerpo.

-Ese no es tu asunto Naraku, cometiste un error al no atacarme- saco una de sus flechas y antes de que Naraku pudiera reaccionar le atraveso el hombro derecho con ella. ((El hanyu creyo que podria regenerarse pero como es mi mundo alterno yo digo que ahora pueden matarlo por que el bebe con su corazon no existe.))

-Maldita... ya nos veremos de nuevo..- y se alejo de ahi. Kikyo espero un poco, tal vez Naraku seguia por ahi y al darse cuenta de que en verdad se habia ido retomo sus pensamientos antes de que fuera interrumpida.

**Cerca del pozo...**

Shippo se encontraba curando las heridas de su amigo. Les habia costado mucho trabajo a el y a Kirara calmar a Sango para que dejara de golpear al monje aunque el ya estaba inconsciente. Mientras Miroku se quejaba ((es que hasta le salio sangre...nunca hagan enojar a una mujer)) Sango contemplaba la lluvia que se estaba haciendo mas fuerte poco a poco esperaba que se calmara antes de que llegaran sus amigos pues conocia el caracter de Inuyasha y una simple lluvia era capaz de ponerlo de mal humor, claro que ultimamente la del mal humor era Aome, ya no lo fingia cuando llegaba Koga ni cuando Shippo se le acercaba desde que curo a Kikyo. La exterminadora tenia una teoria de lo que le pasaba a su amiga; de seguro eran celos y arrepentimiento por haberle salvado la vida a su rival de amores. Aunque el caracter de Aome era mas bien solidario era mas que obvio que la decision de salvar a Kikyo no le habia agradado en lo mas minimo y no podia culparla pues si ella estuviera en su misma situacion seria capaz de eliminar a su rival, justo antes de torturar a su mujeriego prometido quizas colgandolo de los pies y golpearlo con su boomerang por todo el cuerpo, o tal vez lo lanzaria de un acantilado.

-Ugh...-

-¿Que te pasa Miroku? No me digas que todavia te duele- Le dijo el zorrito al monje que habia sentido un escalofrio recorrer su espalda.

-N-no es eso...siento como si alguien me enviara energias negativas...-

Mientras el monje seguia lamentandose y Sango le mandaba miradas asesinas ninguno de ellos se percato de que alguien los observaba escondido cerca del pozo. Extendio la mano derecha mostrando quemaduras y saco a uno de sus insectos. Le dijo algo y el insecto salio volando directo al pozo en donde se quedo esperando... con una sonrisa en los labios desaparecio.

**De regreso a la epoca actual...**

Durante el camino a la casa de Aome Inuyasha repasaba las palabras que le habia dicho a su ahora prometida, estaba tan seguro de que habia tomado la decision correcta ya que las palabras de Kikyo lo habian convencido ahora solo viviria para Aome. Mientras esperaba a que la chica saliera con su enorme equipaje recordo a la mujer con la que se habia encontrado anteriormente, esa mujer se parecia demasiado a Kikyo, a excepcion de el color de sus ojos... no le habia preguntado su nombre o su direccion pero se propuso visitarla a la proxima vez que fuera a esta epoca pues en realidad no conocia hanyus a excepcion de sus rivales. Una amiga que no fuera totalmente humana le vendria bien, aunque fuera una mujer que probablemente no habia tenido oportunidad de descubrir sus poderes debido a la epoca pacifica en la que vivia.

Una vez que la joven salio, se dirigieron al pozo que les habia permitido conocerse, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los seguia, entraron en el pozo y se perdieron en el tunel del tiempo.

Hojo se alarmo al ver que Higurashi y el tipo raro con la playera que decia "sexy boy" saltaron al pozo... se acerco para preguntarles si estaban bien pero no vio a nadie, se quedo pensando que seria el resplandor que habia visto cuando saltaron. ¿Tal vez habia una especie de puerta abajo?

Dudo por unos momentos pero decidio saltar el tambien.

Se subio al borde del pozo y miro al fondo.

-Por Higurashi...

Y salto, lo que estuvo mal pues al caer trato de apoyarse en su pierna derecha pero fallo y logicamente se rompio el hueso.

-AAA..uch... no lo entiendo¿Como pudo Higurashi saltar sin lastimarse? Tal vez solo los Higurashi pueden pasar por aca.

Trato de buscar una puerta o lo que fuera alla abajo pero un ligero ardor en su nuca le hizo perder la conciencia. Era el insecto que Naraku habia mandado al pozo.

-¡Aome! A Inuyasha se le olvido...- la señora Higurashi alcanzo a ver a un joven en el fondo del pozo mientras sostenia el haori de Inuyasha- su ropa...

Alarmada, la mujer llamo al abuelo de Aome para que le marcara a la ambulancia.

**En el pozo...**

Como las veces anteriores, Aome viajaba entre ambas epocas acompañada por su amado Inuyasha, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez no se sentia feliz. A pesar de que Inuyasha de cierto modo le habia propuesto matrimonio no estaba tan feliz como se suponia que debia estar. Desde que le habia salvado la vida a Kikyo habia obtenido un nuevo poder, aunque le faltaba controlarlo para poder decir que era suyo en verdad... y ese poder arruinaba los pequeños momentos de felicidad que compartia con el hanyu. Sabia que en cuanto llegaran a la epoca antigua volveria a arruinarse su comportamiento, no sabia por que pero ese poder solo funcionaba cuando estaban en esa epoca.

-Aome.

El la saco de sus pensamientos para ofrecerle una hermosa sonrisa que jamas le habia visto, la chica le correspondio y se agarro aun mas a el, como si fuera a perderlo si lo soltaba. Inuyasha se ruborizo y cuando llegaron a el pozo en la epoca antigua se empaparon.

-Mierda, sigue lloviendo.

Sango y Miroku no estaban ahi, se encontraban en la casa de la anciana Kaede conversando con ella. Kaede habia preguntado por que Miroku estaba todo vendado y el monje habia dicho que habia peleado contra un feroz youkai aun mas fuerte y aterrorizante que Naraku, asi que cuando Inuyasha y Aome entraron a la cabaña Sango estaba hecha una furia y Miroku de nuevo estaba desmayado.

Continuara...

**Lo siento por las fans de Hojo (existen?) pero era necesario que se _lastimara_, la razon por la que fue afectado por el insecto de Naraku y Aome e Inuyasha no es por que ellos tienen una voluntad fuerte, el insecto solo puede afectar a los de mente debil y a los que tienen confusiones. Aome es necia como una mula ( como me gustaria tratarla como a una jeje ¡arre Aome, arre! jaja) e Inuyasha se siente seguro de si mismo por que no ha pensado bien las cosas, es decir, no se ha dado cuenta de lo que implica la decision que acaba de tomar. Ademas de que se me dio la regalada gana de afectar a Hojo por que el es el fan de Aome que casi no sale en la serie, casi no tiene nada que ver con ella como los demas y por eso pense que si el salia afectado no me echaria a tantas enemigas que si les pasara algo a los demas bishonens de la serie. La idea de la pierna rota me la dio mi querida hermanita Akane chan y no les recomiendo que le reclamen pues al igual que la verdadera Akane, ella es pura dulzura pero si la haces enojar ya valiste queso, incluso mi hermano Battosai kun se cuida de no enojarla.**

**Escenas del siguiente capitulo...**

**-¡Maldito Naraku alejate de ella!- grito al mismo tiempo que Kikyo evadia el golpe.**

**Las lagrimas de Aome le impedian verlo, pero de todos modos no podria ver nada mientras caia, se sintio traicionada por aquel a quien mas amaba y ahora por culpa de su curiosidad estaba a escasos momentos de la muerte...**

**Y hasta aqui les adelanto!!!!**


End file.
